Harry's Ball
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: A new style of writing for Me Harry is falling for Parvati at the Yule BallPlz R


I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to try something new...the song is by Baha Men and is called Best Years of our Lives. Harry is falling for Parvati at the Yule ball...and it's in Harry's POV  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I get such a thrill  
  
When you look in my eyes  
  
My heart skips a beat, girl  
  
I feel so alive  
  
Please tell me baby  
  
If all this is true  
  
'Cause deep down inside  
  
All I wanted was you  
  
~*~  
  
We led the opening dance, Parvati moved gracefully in perfect rhythm with the wailing of the Weird Sisters. She looked up at me and I smiled at her, she blushed and turned her eyes away. She was looking very pretty that day, her dark hair so sleek and shining...the bright pink of her robes suited her, I suddenly had a crazy desire that the Gryffindor colours were pink. I laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
"What?" she asked, as if I had been making fun of her  
  
I shook my head and spun her around, she laughed. The laugh was so pure and sweet, unlike that annoying giggle of hers, which didn't seem so annoying now...  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
As we waltzed around, I saw Ron glare at Hermione, who was dancing with Krum nearby. I didn't really care about his issues, I just stared at the beautiful girl I was dancing with. I hadn't noticed that her eyes were such a rich brown colour, like warm mud: which I just wanted to sink into...  
  
~*~  
  
When we first met  
  
I could hardly believe  
  
The things that would happen  
  
That we could achieve  
  
So let's be together  
  
For all of our time  
  
We'll go out so thankful  
  
That you are still mine  
  
~*~  
  
I remembered the time I had first saw her, her dark hair was pulled away from her face and she was sitting, looking a little bit scared, under the sorting hat. I hadn't really noticed her because I'd been too worried about myself...  
  
I remembered my first quidditch match, where she had wished me good-luck and sat next to Lavender during the match, she had woven red and gold threads into her hair and they sparkled in the sunlight...  
  
I stepped on her foot in my wonderings, she winced and I hastily apologized. I saw Lavender gesturing to her, telling her to go there. She smiled and shook her head, her preference of me over her best friend gave me a strange joy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
The Weird Sisters launched into another song, a slow, wailing love song. The candles burned low and the Great Hall was wonderfully cosy and romantic.  
  
I put my arms tightly around her waist and drew her closer, she rested her head on my shoulder and we swayed silently like this...  
  
~*~  
  
My world's a better place  
  
'Cause I know you're mine  
  
This love is so real  
  
And it's no surprise  
  
Come on and say, "Yeah"  
  
I got a song  
  
Yeah..  
  
'Cause through the years  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
~*~  
  
When the song ended, I led her gently by the hand into the garden, little fairies were flitting in the trees and you heard sounds of making out behind every bush, after a few embarrassing interruptions, we located a thornless rose bush and settled behind it. We stared at each other until she tore her gaze away, the silence was long, yet there was something magical in it.  
  
I slowly leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
She seemed surprised but she didn't resist.  
  
~*~  
  
See, you always consider me  
  
Like a ogre, nothing  
  
And treat me  
  
Like a Notre Dame  
  
I says why  
  
I helped you keep my shine on  
  
A perky little something  
  
To keep my mind on  
  
'Cause you had my mind gone  
  
~*~  
  
All of a sudden, she pushed me, hard. I sprawled on the dewy ground.  
  
"What?" I demanded. She was silent  
  
"Don't you like me?" I asked gently  
  
"I do...a lot, but it's just that; Professor Trelawney told me that you carry bad luck with you..." she said softly  
  
I was pissed with Trelawney, that old fraud. My beautiful Parvati was a victim of her deceptive soothsaying. I knew that Parvati believed her though, so I tenderly took her in my arms and whispered, "Even true Seers are sometimes wrong."  
  
She contemplated this, than smiled. I grinned and lifted her chin and was about to kiss her when...  
  
~*~  
  
Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa  
  
Turn the lights on  
  
Come on baby  
  
Let's just rewind the song  
  
'Cause all I wanna do is make  
  
The rest years the best years  
  
All night long  
  
~*~  
  
A leg lashed out at us, and the bush was blasted apart by a spell. We both scuttled out to find Snape leering over us like a hateful bat, behind him was Karkaroff looking amused.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter and Parvati" he snarled, "Now get back to the castle!"  
  
As we walked off, hand in hand, we stopped at the entrance of the castle and looked behind to see Snape and Karkaroff climb into our hiding place. Apparently, by the frantic rustling of the bushes, they were carrying on; what we had stopped off...  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Makes me wanna dance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
It's a new romance  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
I look into your eyes  
  
Ohhhh...  
  
Best years of our lives  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry..." Parvati whispered as she lay in my arms, "Wh-"  
  
She broke off because I kissed her passionately, "Sorry" I muttered once we were finished.  
  
She grinned, than looked serious, "What's going to happen after tonight?"  
  
I felt and probably looked confused, she continued, "I mean...we're only friends in school, aren't we?"  
  
I stared into her chocolate-coloured eyes, "Does this feel like only friends?" and I stroked her face.  
  
"No" she answered bluntly and kissed the tip of my nose.  
  
I pulled her up and got down on my knees, "Parvati, will you marry me?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I know this sucked, but it's a new style, please tell me what you think... 


End file.
